User talk:DigiSkymin
Guess what my name stands for!! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Editing! You Like Sonic the hedgehog? Me too! I got Sonic Unleashed for christmas! -Metalmanager Hello I don't have many friends on this wiki (2) and I was hoping maybe we could be friends. Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Just tell me you penguin name and where and when you would like to meet!!! PS. I made you a signature!! If you don't like it thats fine. B?ut here it is!!!---- DigiSkymin TALK 2 MEEEE!!!!. Just Copy this and go to your preferances.Pste it an the box that says Signature. Be sure to check off the Raw Signature box!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think I am going to write a letter... To Club Penguin staffs! I'm sick and tired of non-members protesting for more rights, so heres what I'm gonna do:I'll write a letter to the Club Penguin staffs and demand for a non-member only party! I guess it's fair because non-members had wanted to have parties with members for a long time. Please write your opinion down penguins!--DigiSkymin 06:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. Non-Members start to get REALLY annoying (No offense intended) when it comes to things members can do but non members cant. For example, the Mad Scientist Lab, Arcade Circle, and every member party there ever was, they block the doors trying to prevent members to come in OR start to yell and protest. I say YES! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do you like your signature?------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the signature Sutec! I'm a little comfused at how to use it though.--User:DigiSkymin 05:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok this is how to use it: 1 Copy the signature i made you. 2 Go to your preferances 3 Paste the sigture in the signature box. Be sure to check Raw Signatures only!! Ok, I'll reveal it My name is actually two words. "Digi" stands for digital, and "Skymin" stands for Shaymin Sky Forme. Tricky huh? O M G!!!!!!!!!!!! I MET CADENCE! SHE IS ON SERVER FROSTBITE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!omg omg omg omg omg....I got her background.--DigiSkymin 18:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC0 I met her too, she said my name! -Metalmanager hi Hello, i am Hat Pop, a user also fairly new here. Would you like to meet on Club Penguin? You can pick the zones, i really dont mind which one. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) This is crazy... ANOTHER member related stuff! I can't believe that Bilybob actually thinks that members deserves more rights! Well, I have to admit, members DO make CP more fun, but this is starting to bother me. Isn't CP being a little too cruel?--DigiSkymin 03:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) i know -Gamgee Hello Hello. I don't know you and I want to get to know the wiki's community fairly well. So, hi. I'll see you later. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I wonder... Where has all the ninja invasions gone to? I used to enjoy joining up in random ninja armies as the commander of the army, but now the ninja hideout is always empty! I wish the armies would come back soon. Sniff...--DigiSkymin 01:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Boiler Member Party Nice! Remember it's not the 24th it's the 25th! Just making sure you know! Sharkbate 02:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) meet Do you think we could meet on Cp on the 25 maybe 4:30 Cp time? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! Which server?--User:DigiSkymin Member Party It's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) dont forget Dont forget, today 4:30 CP time on Zone Sleet. Hope to see you there! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Facts Wow...We have the same the same interests! *I like Sonic The Hedgehog and I hate Mario! *I'm a Ninja! *One of my favourite games (just like you) Is DJ3K! *And some I can't remember (I'm tired ^.^) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thats totally sweet! Another Mario hater?! Hurray! I'm not the only one...sniff--User:DigiSkymin What in the world?! Ok, I ordered a series two red pajama CP toy, it came...without a code on the back!!!!Grrrrrr! I'm so mad right now! I think it's just a manifacture problem, but the company haven't send me any emails yet!--~~User:DigiSkymin The best way to get codes is to enter coin code contests on blogs, but, you can't tell if they are series 2 or series 1. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know, but my luck just stinks. everytime I enter a contest, I lose.--User:DigiSkymin Well, I could enter and if I win I give you the prize! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Really?! Thank you so much Metal! You rock!--User:DigiSkymin I accept the friend invation! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Thanks Metal! Maybe we can meet on CP right now, on server Sleet, so that maybe we can meet up with Hat Pop too!!--User:DigiSkymin Uh Metal? I know you are a bit confused, but my penguin account is Chasm415.--User:DigiSkymin Oh I was looking for a penguin called "DigiSkymin" lol --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) meeting.. While you're here...Could we meet on Club Penguin now? Zone Sleet in the Nightclub. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Right now?--User:DigiSkymin Sure...if you don't mind ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! But lets wait for Metals respond first. Actually... Metal is on Sleet with me. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC)